


Kiss Your Face, You Try To Deck Mine

by annie_reckson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cheating, Closet Sex, F/F, Femslash February, Season 2, Slightly non-con, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do realize that I don’t care, right? Scott and I are...whatever we are. And whatever that is, really isn’t your business. And this little game of yours? Where you act like you’re trying to steal my boyfriend? It isn’t going to work."</p><p>Erica just smiled with all of her teeth and dug her nails into Allison’s thigh, “Oh sweet Allison, think you got it all figured out, don’t you?”</p><p>Allison winced a little from the pain but rolled her eyes nonetheless, “Look, I just told you that I was tire-”</p><p>“Well you’re wrong,” Erica smirked, retracted most of her nails, and dragged them up Allison’s thigh, “What if it’s not Scott that I’m after?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Face, You Try To Deck Mine

The plan was supposed to be simple: keep Derek’s Leather Jacket Bunch away from Lydia. Without letting Lydia know what was really going on, of course, because she couldn’t know. Not yet anyway. Because despite what Derek and his little wolf pups may think, there is no way that Lydia could be the kanima. Sure, she seems to be unaffected by the bite that Peter gave her, but the odds of her being a murderous vengeance lizard are slim. They can figure out her issue later, right now there’s a much more important task at hand and that’s making sure that Lydia doesn’t get paralyzed from the kanima venom that Allison knows Isaac has.

Executing that plan (alright, possibly not the best choice of verb usage) proves to be more difficult. It often seems like Mr. Harris is active working against them. Because on paper, this whole partner-switching thing doesn’t make a whole lot of sense. In fact, Allison is surprised that no one says anything; what’s the point of partnering up to create a chemical reaction when your partner is constantly changing? It invites too many variables and absolutely increases the possibility for error. Harris really should be aware of this, but he seems to just enjoy dicking around with his students.

So that obviously presents a problem. Especially since there’s little Allison can do besides watch as Scott and Stiles try and prevent anything from happening to Lydia. Which she’s getting pretty tired of, by the way. But now isn’t really the time or place for this discussion, she knows that.

Instead, she makes an attempt to talk some sense into Isaac for the brief period of time that they’re seated together - which unfortunately doesn’t work out - and tries to ignore Erica when the bouncy blonde sits down beside her. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Erica’s lupine transformation had some very sexy side effects and Allison had seen her deep brown eyes wandering in the direction of Scott more often than not. So when Erica once again said something about her boyfriend, Allison might have snapped a bit.

“You do realize that I don’t care, right? Scott and I are...whatever we are. And whatever that is, really isn’t your business. And this little game of yours? Where you act like you’re trying to steal my boyfriend? It isn’t going to work.”

Erica just smiled with all of her teeth and dug her nails into Allison’s thigh, “Oh sweet Allison, think you got it all figured out, don’t you?”

Allison winced a little from the pain but rolled her eyes nonetheless, “Look, I just told you that I was tire-”

“Well you’re wrong,” Erica smirked, retracted most of her nails, and dragged them up Allison’s thigh, “What if it’s not Scott that I’m after?”

Allison froze. Past incidents had made her disinclined to take Erica seriously; surely this was just her trying to throw Allison off-guard. Yes. This was definitely just a diversion to get Allison’s mind away from the fact that Lydia was still in grave danger. So, Allison squared her jaw, looked Erica directly in the eye, and refused to be swayed.

Instead, she lifted a defiant eyebrow, “Well that’s cute if you’re trying to woo Stiles, but I think his obvious crush on Lydia makes him a bit blind to any other females.”

Erica laughed - full-on, head thrown back, raucous laughter that made the people around them glance over - then gnawed on her bottom lip, “Oh you are adorable when you try to act clueless,” She leaned in close to whisper in, “You know the janitor’s closet off of the science hallway? Meet me there after class and I’ll get you clued in.”

Allison let her mouth hang open while Erica smirked again as she vacated the seat and moved on to the next partner. Because, really, had Erica just seriously hit on her? Obviously she should trust her first instinct - that this was only Erica being her usual flippant self and trying to distract her. But a part of Allison was curious because, well, she wasn’t blind.

Anyone with eyes could see that Erica was gorgeous; she had been as long as Allison had been aware of her, she was just a little more eager to showcase it now. And she showcased it very well, a hypothetical person would be stupid to pass up an opportunity with someone that beautiful and, well, smart. It had obviously been one of the reasons Derek had picked Erica in the first place, because she really was smart. Maybe even Stiles-level or Lydia-level smart. And courageous. And that wicked (no pun intended) sense of humor

So yeah, obviously Allison could see the appeal of someone having a crush on Erica. That would make total sense. You might even be dumb not to. However, it would be pretty inappropriate for someone with, say, a boyfriend that they’re pretty committed with, to harbor a crush on someone else. That’s in the rules somewhere, Allison is sure of it. Still...

“Allison!” Stiles stage-whispers from somewhere next to her, drawing her out of her thoughts.

She focuses her attention long enough to see Isaac looking like the wolf that caught the canary as Lydia foolishly sticks the dripping crystal into her mouth. For a brief moment, Allison could swear that her heart stopped, waiting to see Lydia drop to the floor paralyzed. Rather, Lydia just made a face at the texture of the rock candy in her mouth and Isaac shot a glance at Erica right before the bell rang.

Something about the look the two Leather Wolves shared made Allison’s blood boil. Because she'd been distracted and allowed herself to be blindsided by the flirting thoughts Erica had teased her with. Which had definitely been the vixen's plan all along. More than anything, Allison hated when someone took advantage of her feelings and emotions; she’d had far too much of it lately for her liking and she wasn’t about to let Erica just get away with it.

“Hey, Allison,” Scott jogged up to her as they exited the classroom, Stiles not far behind him, “Stiles and I decided that we’re going to-”

“I’ve got a lead I need to check out on my own.”

“But-”

She spins around so they’re facing each other, “I’ll text you when I’m done, alright? Then you can fill me in on what the two of you have concocted.”

Scott shirks at her abruptness, “Well, umm...alright then. I guess we’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. Later.”

Allison turns back around and stomps towards the science hallway. There’s a very real possibility that a furiously attractive blonde werewolf is about to be regret her actions. Although, Erica should definitely be thanking her lucky stars (or...moon...whatever) that nothing happened to Lydia - well, yet, she seemed fine but who knows if there are any side effects - or Allison would be even more pissed.

Once she turned the corner, she could see Erica leaning against the closet door and waiting for her. The gleeful look on her face made Allison seethe. She’d succeeded and she knew it.

Allison stormed right up to her face, “You hurt my friend.”

Erica pretended to pout, “Oh, that? She doesn’t seem hurt. In fact, she seems a bit _immune_.”

“Derek is wrong about Lydia.”

“Really, Allison? Is this what you came all this way for?” She lifted an eyebrow and gave a small nod towards the closet, “Why don’t we continue this inside?”

Allison rolled her eyes but followed the blonde inside anyway. Once the door clicked shut, Erica pressed her against the door and leaned forward until their lips were almost touching, as if she expected Allison to meet those last few millimeters. Which, yeah, was actually a pretty compelling option, especially when Erica was staring into her eyes like she really wanted Allison to close the gap.

Instead, Allison scrunched her eyes shut, clenched her jaw, and pushed Erica away. She raised her fist but Erica grabbed her wrist before Allison could make contact, holding it forcefully yet gently. Allison didn’t miss it as a reminder of exactly how much stronger Erica was.

“Why would you choose that option, Allison?” She released her wrist and Allison snatched her arm back.

“I told you. You hurt my friend.”

“Look, sweetie. If you want to get technical, Isaac hurt your friend. And, like I said, she’s not hurt.”

“Yeah? Don’t act like you didn’t play a part in it. You were busy distracting and...confusing me...so I wouldn’t notice what Isaac was doing.”

“Confusing you?” Erica squinted her eyes at her.

Allison snarled, “Don’t act like you weren’t! With your flirting and your whispers and your...face.”

Erica widened her eyes, “Supposing that _was_ my motive, it wouldn’t really work, would it, unless you actually _did_ want some of this?”

“I have a boyfriend.” Allison bit back at her.

“And yet here you are, in this cramped closet, with me.” Erica’s grin was downright wolfish.

“I told you why I came.”

“No, you told me why you think you came,” Erica licked her lips and stepped closer, “Here’s what I think. I think you were too busy thinking about what I said to pay attention to Lydia. And I think that’s why you’re upset, because you like me and that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I can tell you that I definitely don’t.”

“Well here’s this, and you can take this however you want, but I like you. Despite what you think, that wasn’t me trying to trick you, that was me letting you know where I stand. Because, Allison, when I look at you, I see someone that is braver, stronger, and better than they’re allowed to be and,” Erica slammed her palm against the door right near Allison’s head and leaned in again, “I like that. A lot”

Allison could probably blame her lack of impulse control for what came next, but she was finding it difficult to resist the she-wolf in front of her. With a groaning sigh, Allison grabbed the back of Erica’s head and tugged her forward until their lips met. She felt Erica smile against her lips and then hungrily press against them. Her lip gloss made the slide of their lips easy, not to mention the fact that it actually tasted delicious. Allison ran her tongue along Erica’s bottom lip then sucked on it, causing Erica to sigh as her mouth fell open.

After that, Erica pressed back against her, licking into her mouth and running her tongue slowly along her teeth. Erica’s hands ran down her sides and before she realized it, Erica had picked her up by her thighs. Allison dutifully wrapped her legs around her, pressing their pubic bones together. She ran her fingers through the thick, blonde locks and grasped onto the roots as she attacked Erica’s mouth with biting kisses.

Erica whined as Allison started rocking against her and broke their kiss to nip along Allison’s jawline. It was almost too much when Erica started working on her neck, biting the sensitive skin on her throat before mouthing at the curve where her shoulder started. She could feel Erica nuzzling the flesh and intermittently sucking on it. Allison tugged on her hair and pulled her back before she could leave a mark.

“You know,” Erica gasped out, “He’s going to smell me on you.”

Allison took in the sight in front of her: Erica’s hair mussed up from where Allison’s hands had been in it, her lipstick smeared across her bottom lip, bite marks on her lips from Allison’s teeth. It was gorgeous.

“Good.” She huffed out before pulling Erica back in.

This time Erica moaned with want as Allison kissed her furiously. She rebalanced the way she was holding Allison - which reminded her that werewolf strength was awesome -  moving one arm up so it was placed just above her backside and using the other to work a hand between them and deftly unbutton her jeans. Erica wasted no time getting the zipper down and pressed her fingers inside, cupping the wetness of Allison’s cunt and rubbing against it.

“Is this okay?” She pulled away to ask, her eyes pleading.

Allison bit down on her own lip, “Fuck yes, absolutely. Yes.”

Erica grinned and traced Allison’s lips with her thumb, letting out a gasp when Allison sucked it in. She rolled her tongue around and sucked on it a few times before releasing it, biting a little when Erica pulled it back. Groaning at the sight, Erica leaned forward and captured her lips again as she slipped her hand inside of Allison’s underwear and began rubbing her thumb against her clit.

Allison jerked her hips more forcibly against Erica’s hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. Luckily, Erica wasn’t in the mood to tease and dipped two fingers lower to stroke her lips. All of her moans were swallowed by Erica’s mouth on hers, as if she were feeding herself on them.

Then, Erica’s tongue twisted in her mouth and she could feel her stomach tighten; she couldn't be sure, but she was pretty certain she’d panted out Erica’s name as her orgasm washed over her. She bit her lip as her own name escaped Erica’s lips and the blonde’s spine curved as she came. The thought that Erica could come just from pleasuring her made Allison ache. Their mouths were open and gasping as Erica looked into her eyes and continued stroking her until everything become too sensitive and Allison shoved her hand away. Their foreheads were pressed together as Erica stroked her now-free hand up Allison’s thigh and around her waist before slowly lowering her back to the ground.

After the endorphins had faded away, Allison smiled nervously. She hadn’t really thought her actions this far ahead and now she didn’t actually know how to proceed. This was definitely something that had felt right at the time, but now she wasn’t so sure about it. She knew that she liked the curvy blonde standing in front of her, that was definitely something she couldn’t deny from herself any longer, but she didn’t know how that factored in with...Scott.

Erica, for her part, looked almost sad, “I should just assume this was a one time thing, right?”

“No! Well...maybe,” Allison chewed on her lip as she struggled for the words, “I don’t know, alright? You have to admit that this is pretty sudden. I just need time to-”

Erica placed a hand flat against her shoulder and rolled her eyes, “You know where I stand, alright? I’m not good at being appropriate and obviously I’m not great with boundaries.”

Allison raised an eyebrow, “I’m not his property.”

“Exactly,” Erica sucked her lips in then exhaled, “Look, I’m not going to give you the whole spiel of what I offer versus what he offers, okay? That’s stupid and manipulative and possibly bullshit. You’re the only one that knows what you want. So figure it out. Because we’ve got a kanima to catch.”

Allison was just able to shout out a, “And it’s not Lydia!” before the she-wolf stepped past her and left her alone in the janitor’s closet.

She grunted in exasperation and ran her hands down her face as she sunk down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her hair was an absolute mess and she knew that she was going to have to deal with this as soon as she saw Scott. Because Erica was right, he’d definitely be able to catch the scent of the other wolf all over her.

And maybe, just maybe, that wouldn’t be a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged "Slightly Non-con" because Erica's initial actions could be perceived that way. It might seem egregious, but I'd rather play it safe. 
> 
> I deliberately left it open-ended because I want to eventually add onto this, but I think this part has the ability to stand alone.
> 
> And you can come [here](http://somnambulipstick.tumblr.com) and talk to me about how Erica deserved so much better than what canon gave her.


End file.
